


Long Neck

by yooniquejihan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference ?, Age Swap, Age Switch, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy New Year lol, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Momol, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooniquejihan/pseuds/yooniquejihan
Summary: “Isa ngang long neck.” Dumungaw si Joshua at nakitang nasa labas ng tindahan nila si Jeonghan pero nakatingin ito sa leeg niya.“Anong long neck ba? Red horse? Empi? Tanduay ice?”Litong-lito si Joshua, iniiwas ang tingin sa init ng mga titig ni Jeonghan sa kanya.“Long neck? Long neck mo? Ikaw sana, leeg mo.” Pangisi-ngisi pa ‘to at gusto na lang pagsaraduhan ni Joshua si Jeonghan kaya lang ay baka magalit ang nanay niya sa kanya.O au kung saan patay na patay si Jeonghan kay Joshua pero wala siyang pag-asa.Iyon ang akala niya.





	Long Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Ilang buwan na itong nasa drafts ko. At hindi na umabot sa birthday ni Joshua kaya ngayong New Year na lang. Medyo nangangalawang na ang Filipino writing skills ko pero palaguin natin ang jihan/yoonhong filipino ficdom. <3
> 
> Rated R: Para sa momol at sa sensitibong lenggwahe :))
> 
>  
> 
> Maikling summary kung naguguluhan kayo sa edad nila. Basahin po muna [ito :)](https://twitter.com/fullsunjihan/status/1079680646405083136?s=19)
> 
>  
> 
> This is going to be a wild ride. Sana po ay magustuhan niyo ang 12k yoonhong trash with lots of side pairs. Happy new year! You've been warned ;)

 

* * *

 

 

Nakaupo sina Jeonghan at mga kababata niyang si Mingyu, Seungcheol at Seokmin sa gilid ng pulang gate sa kanilang compound. Bitbit ni Mingyu ang gitara, pakanta-kanta sila habang may mga batang paslit na naglalaro sa labasan. At pakindat-kindat si Seungcheol sa mga estudyanteng dumadaan.

 

Sa may dead-end na street sila nakatira kasama na ang mga batang kasabay nilang lumaki.

 

 _“O pare ko. Mayroon akong problema, huwag mong sabihing na naman...”_ Bungad ni Seungcheol at nagsipulan silang tatlo.

 

Tumikhim pa si Jeonghan habang damang-dama ang kanta.

 

 

_“In love ako sa isang kolehiyala, hindi ko maintindihan.”_

 

 

“In love kamo kay Joshua!” Humiyaw si Mingyu at babanat pa sana si Jeonghan nang makitang may paparating na kumpulan ng mga lalaki. Napalunok siya at napatigil silang lahat.

 

 

“Tol ‘yung _my labs_ mo nandiyan na.” Tukso ni Seokmin sa kanya. Umiling lang si Jeonghan at ngumiti nang nakakaloko habang pinagmamasdan ang pagtawa ng _my labs_ niyang si Joshua.

 

Si Joshua na palaging kasama ang mga kaibigan nitong si Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Wonwoo at Jihoon. Pantasya nilang apat ang magbabarkada. Matagal na silang may pagsintang pururot sa mga ito na nuknukan ng sungit at ni hindi man lang yata sila makaka-score kahit minsan.

 

“Cheol, si liit kasama rin nila.” Umismid si Seungcheol at tila hindi na rin mapakali sa kinauupuan.

 

Hinabol ni Jeonghan ng tingin si Joshua na nakatira lang sa tapat ng bahay nila. Mayaman ang lalaki at may sari-sari store ang magulang nito sa baba ng malaki nitong bahay.

 

Nagsisipagtawanan ang mga ito habang papalapit sa puwesto nila. Agad naman silang nagsitayuan dahil nakaharang sila sa daanan.

 

“O magsitabi kayo, dadaan ang mga prinsipe.” Ani Seungkwan na isa sa kapitbahay nila Jeonghan sa compound. Pabiro silang nagsiyukuran habang nadidinig nila ang pagtawa ng mga ito.

 

“Epal, epal.” Masama ang tingin ni Jihoon kay Seungcheol na nakatawa lang.

 

“Hi _potwa_.” Asar ni Jeonghan sa palayaw ni Joshua noong bata pa. Hindi siya nito pinansin at dinilaan lang sila ni Seugkwan nang magsipasok ang mga ito sa bahay ng huli.

 

 

Kinusot niya ang may kahabaang buhok, alam naman niyang kahit anong gawin nila, hindi sila mapapansin ng magbabarkadang ito.

 

Sinuntok siya sa braso ni Seokmin. “Jeongski naman! Wala na, sopla na naman tayo neto. Ikaw kasi, palagi mo na lang pinipikon si Joshua. Alam mo namang mahal na mahal siya ng mga baby namin, e paano na ‘yan wala nang pag-asa.”

 

“Wala naman talaga tayong pag-asa ano bang nginangawa mo diyan?! Batsi na ako mga pre, ikaw Jeonghan huwag ka kasing basag trip. Kaya palagi tayong bad shot e.”

 

 

//

 

 

 

 

Wala pa ring nagbago kinabukasan at sa mga sumunod na araw. Palagi pa rin silang dinededma ng barkada nila Joshua. Ang tanging may kaganapan lang ay si Seungkwan at si Hansol.

 

“Saan lakad natin, parekoy! Aba, mukhang nag-ahit ka ha! Aba mabango rin, naligo na talaga siya sa wakas!”

 

Sinapak niya si Mingyu sa braso, nagka-kape ito habang nakadungaw sa labas ng gate nila Wonwoo, mukhang nag-aabang sa pag-alis ng lalaki para sa trabaho.

“Gago palagi akong naliligo hindi kagaya mo! Kaya hindi ka pinapansin ni Wonwoo e.”

 

“Hindi ka rin naman pinapansin ni Joshua ha! Tabla lang tayo rito, huwag kang magmalinis diyan. Wala ka pa rin kasing trabaho!”

Napailing si Jeonghan, sanay na sa ganitong usapan nila ni Mingyu. Itinali niya ang buhok habang nakatitig sa papalabas na Joshua sa bahay na sinalubong agad ng mga kaibigan nito.

 

“Sige na, Gyu. Alis na ako, sabayan ko lang my labs ko!”

 

Tumawa ito. “Good luck sa’yo, Han!”

 

~

 

 

 

“Ma, alis na po kami. Nandito na po sina Soonyoung at Hansol. Sunduin po namin si Jihoon sa kanto.”

Inabutan siya ng pera ng kanyang ina’ng nakangiti sa kanila. Nilalakad na nilang magkakaibigan ang requirements para sa submission ng kanilang thesis at para sa nalalapit na ring pagtatapos nila sa kolehiyo.

 

Umangkla agad si Soonyoung sa kanya at dinaanan nila ang nobyo ni Hansol na si Seungkwan.

“Shua, papalapit si tukmol mo rito!”

 

Kumuyom ang kanyang mga kamao at kulang na lang ay humiyaw siya nang tabihan siya ni Jeonghan. “Good morning sa inyo lalo na sa iyo, my labs!”

Nag-iritan ang mga kaibigan ni Joshua lalo na nang umakbay sa kanya ang preskong lalaki na ‘to.

“Sungit naman, Shua. Umagang-umaga nakasimangot ka, sige ka lalayo biyaya niyan sa’yo.”

“Gusto mong sumaya ako? Puwes lumayo-layo ka nga sa akin, puwede ba?! Hindi tayo close.” Ngumiti siya nang nakakaloko rito at saka pinalis ang kamay sa kanyang balikat.

Ngumuso si Jeonghan, patuloy sila sa paglalakad at huminto para mag-buzzer sa gate nila Jihoon. “E di mag-bonding naman tayo para maging close tayong dalawa. Bigay mo number mo sa akin, usap tayo. Problema ba ‘yon?!”

 

Puputok na talaga ang ugat ni Joshua sa sinasabi ni Jeonghan. “Oo! Oo, problema ‘yon kasi bastos ka! Hmp! Tara na nga.”

 

Hinatak niya ang walang kamalay-malay na si Jihoon papalayo at nagsunuran naman ang mga kaibigan niya.

 

Naiwang tulala si Jeonghan na mayroong ngiti sa labi.

 

 

~

 

 

“Shua, pansinin mo na nga ‘yung manliligaw mo. Naaalibadbaran na ako e.” Reklamo ni Jihoon habang nakasakay sila sa jeep.

“Oo nga, Joshua. Pagbigyan mo na si Kuya Jeonghan.”

 

Nagsipagtanguan naman lahat ng kaibigan niya sa sinabi ni Seungkwan. Kumukulo na talaga ang dugo ni Joshua sa mga nangyayari.

 

“Anong manliligaw?! Hindi ko manliligaw ‘yon at hindi ko siya papansinin. Manigas sila ng barkada niya. Alam mo Ji, dapat ikaw ang sumagot na kay Seungcheol. Baka sakaling maisip niyang patigilin na si tukmol.”

Ni banggitin ang pangalan ng lalaki ay hindi magawa ni Joshua sa sobrang inis.

 

“Alam mo friend, the more you hate the more you love. Sa gwapo ni Jeonghan, imposibleng hindi ka mahulog.”

 

Inirapan niya si Soonyoung. “Palibhasa mahilig ka sa mga papogi. E kung pinapansin mo na lang si Seokmin ‘di ba tapos tulungan niyo ako, pwede ba! Sino bang best friend niyo, ako o si tukmol?!”

 

Halakhak lang ang sinagot ng mga kaibigan, pinagtitinginan na sila sa jeep at mas lalo lang nanggalaiti si Joshua.

 

 

-

 

 

Tahimik si Joshua buong araw, matipid lang kung sumagot siya. Bukod sa inis niya kanina pang umaga ay pagod din siya sa paglalakad ng requirements nila. Maghapon pa silang babad sa araw kaya masama talaga ang timpla niya.

 

Byahe na sila pauwi at walang imikan ang kanyang mga kaibigan hanggang sa makarating sila sa may kanto ng street nila.

 

“Potwa ang sungit mo ngayon, huwag ka na magalit sa amin. Binibiro ka lang naman namin kanina.”

Bumuntong-hininga siya, ayaw na ayaw niyang nagkakatampuhan silang magkakaibigan nang dahil lang sa isang lalaki.

 

“Kayo kasi e, huwag niyo namang ipilit sa akin si Jeonghan. Ayoko nga kasi sa kanya, bukod sa tambay, palasing-lasing na lang palagi. Anong mapapala ko sa gano’ng lalaki? Wala ‘di ba? Kapag magkaka-boyfriend ako, gusto naman ‘yung pangmatagalan na.”

 

“Mag-boyfriend ka na lang ng Motolite, friend, para pang-matagalan. Napaka-advanced mo mag-isip.”

Nagpapadyak na si Joshua sa kalsada, seryoso siya sa pinag-uusapan pero minsan ay gago rin si Soonyoung sa mga kalokohan nito.

 

“E paano kung magpagwapo siya lalo sa’yo tapos makahanap na rin ng trabaho, magtino na sa buhay, magugustuhan mo na ba siya?”

 

Ayaw na niyang isipin kaya tinalikuran niya ang mga kaibigan at padabog na naglakad habang nadidinig ang pagtawa ng mga ito sa kanya.

 

 

 

//

 

 

Matapos ang halos dalawang linggo ay nakahanap na rin ng trabaho si Jeonghan, inilihim niya ang mga ‘yon sa mga tao at nagkunwaring rumaraket pa lang siya hanggang ngayon. Nag-aayos siya ng sarili para hindi siya basted-in ni Joshua sakaling ligawan niya na ito.

 

“Tulala tayo ngayon tol, kumusta ka na ba? Hindi ka na sumasama sa amin nila Mingyu, shot naman tayo minsan.” Sabi ni Seokmin habang nakaupo si Jeonghan sa may pasamano malapit sa gate. Pinanonood niya ang mga batang naghahabulan sa may kalsada at pasulyap-sulyap sa bahay nila Joshua.

 

“Huwag mo nang silipin ‘yon. Wala si Shua diyan, nandoon sila kina Wonwoo. Balita ko kasi mag-o-overnight daw sila dahil promoted si Wonwoo sa trabaho. Ikaw ba, palagi ka raw busy sabi ng nanay mo.”

 

Sinuklay ni Jeonghan ang may kahabaan pa ring buhok. “May trabaho na ako pare, ayoko pa sanang sabihin pero ayon, sasahod na ako sa katapusan.”

Inalog-alog siya ni Seokmin at nakatawa ang mga mata nito. “Asensado ka na Jongski! Painom ka naman oh! Pa-advance mo na sa birthday mo.”

 

Ngumisi si Jeonghan. “Oo naman. Sabihin mo na rin kina Cheol at Gyu.”

 

Napahaba ang usapan nila ni Seokmin at hindi na niya mabilang kung pang-ilan na niyang buntong-hininga iyon. Dumating pa si Seungcheol na nakigulo na rin sa kanila. May bitbit na San Mig at Red Horse para sa lahat, mukhang mapapaaga na ang inuman nila.

 

“Problema mo tol? Si Joshua pa rin ba?”

“Tingin niyo mga pare kapag nagpagupit ako ng buhok, may pag-asa na ako kay Joshua? Mga tol, TL ko na yata talaga siya.”

 

“TL? Tulo laway, Jong?” Binatukan niya si Mingyu na naglabas na ngayon ng pulutan. Lumalalim na ang gabi at nakatitig pa rin sila sa bahay nila Wonwoo. Dinig na dinig ang pagsasaya ng mga sinisinta nila.

 

“True love, gago. Gustong-gusto ko talaga siya kaso parang ako pinaka-olats sa atin eh. Matino naman na ako, may trabaho, talented mabait, gwapo.”

 

“Higit sa lahat, mahangin! Huwag mong kalimutan. Napakayabang mo, Jeonghan! Nahahawa kami sa pagka-brokenhearted mo eh!” Singhal ni Mingyu sa kanya.

 

Mabuti pa si Seungcheol, sinong mag-aakalang sinagot na ito ni Jihoon matapos ang ilang taong panliligaw nito?

 

“Kaya pala dalawang bote lang, ayaw na niya. May love life na pala.”

 

Namula naman ang kaibigan nila. Unang beses nilang makitang nagkakaganito ang lalaki. Kung may mangunguna sa pagiging kolokoy sa barkada ay si Seungcheol iyon ngunit ngayon ay tila maamong tupa ito habang panay ang kalikot sa telepono.

 

“Nagre-report ‘yan kay commander Jihoon niya. Bawal na raw malasing, wala na raw kiss sa _baby_ niya. _Lover boy_ na ‘tong brader natin.”

 

Umulan ng mura at kantiyawan sa maliit nilang pagtitipon. Kitang-kita ang ‘di mapigil na ngiti sa labi ni Seungcheol at naiinggit si Jeonghan dahil malabo pa sa malabo na magkagayan sila ni Joshua.

 

“Bagong buhay na ako, mga parekoy. Wala namang problema kay Ji na uminom ako kaso kino-kontrol ko na. Under na kung under pero wala eh, mahal ko eh.”

 

Nanatiling tahimik si Jeonghan habang nakikita ang masasayang mga kaibigan niya.

 

“Maiba nga tayo, kumusta na ba mga puso niyo? Baka may gusto kang sabihin sa amin Seokmin?”

 

“Kayo na ba ni Soonyoung?! Tangina ang bilis mo boy!” Kinurot ni Jeonghan ang braso ni Seokmin na pulang-pula ang pisngi.

“H-Hindi! Aray ko! MU kami! Saka na raw niya ako sasagutin kapag naka-graduate na siya. Pero, legal na kami sa magulang ni Soon.”

 

Napakamot sila ni Mingyu sa batok. “Kami na talaga pinaka-olats sa atin, ‘no?”

 

“Huwag mo nga akong dinadamay rito, Jongski. Ako kasi hindi na umaasa kay Wonwoo. Ni malapitan nga hindi ko magawa. Magkaiba tayo, ikaw olats dito kasi kahit walang mapapala, nandiyan ka pa rin. Asa pa more, pare.”

 

Parang nasaling ang pride ni Jeonghan sa mga narinig. Alam naman niyang ni katiting na pag-asa ay wala rin siyang makukuha pero hindi mapipigilan ang puso.

 

“Tangina brodie, nakakalalaki ka na ha. Bawal bang mangarap? Ginagawa ko naman lahat, pinagdadasal ko rin si Shua. Malay mo makulitan langit sa akin.”

 

“Okay lang ‘yan, Han. Tutulungan ka namin, kayo ni Mingyu. Ang lagay ba rito e kami lang ang masaya? Walang iwanan dito sa tropa. O para masaya ka na, sabi ni Ji sa akin, gusto ni Shua matino ‘yung lalaki para pang-matagalan na. Hopeless romantic _my labs_ mo, gusto niya hanggang sa huli kayo.”

 

Parang dinadaga ang dibdib ni Jeonghan, napakalawak ng posibilidad at parang gusto na lang niyang pangarapin habang-buhay si Joshua.

 

“Hoy Hanie, ‘yung laway mo tutulo na. Hindi ba makakapaghintay ‘yang pantasya mo kay Shua hanggang sa matapos ‘tong nomi natin?!”

“Para naman kasi kayong mga tanga eh. Malinis naman intensyon ko kay Joshua, takot lang ako paano lalapitan ‘yung tao. Nakakatorpe mga pare. Makita ko pa lang siya parang matutumba na ako.”

 

Nagsipulan at nagpalakapakan ang mga ito, tuloy lang siya sa pagtungga ng alak. Hindi pansing vini-video-han na siya ng barkada. Iba talaga pag broken hearted, ang bilis maging marupok.

 

“Tangina mga brader gusto ko na mag-move on kay Shua pero pag nakikita ko siya sa malayo, usto ko na lang maiyak. Mahal na mahal ko ‘yon, nanay Jo paligaw naman sa unico hijo mo!”

 

Suminghot si Jeonghan, hindi namamalayang umiiyak na pala siya. “Puwede namang iba na lang, bakit sa mahirap pa abutin ako na-in love!”

 

Isang malaking kalokohan talaga kapag nag-iinuman silang magbabarkada at gagawin na naman siyang katatawanan ng mga ito. Tumingon siya sa langit, nanlalabo na ang mata at malapit na yatang malasing.

 

 

_Lord sige na, magtitino na talaga ako. Si Joshua Hong lang, puwede ba?_

 

//

 

 

Naging tampulan si Jeonghan ng tukso ng tropa nang ikalat ng mga ito ang video niya dahilan para yata mas lalong mawalan siya ng pag-asa kay Joshua. Ginagamit nila iyong pam-blackmail sa kanya kung hindi siya magtatapat sa _my labs_ niya.

 

“Ma tingin mo kapag nagpagupit ako ng buhok, papansin na ako ng gusto kong ligawan?” Tanong ni Jeonghan isang araw nang maabutan siya ng kanyang ina na sinisipat ang sarili sa harap ng salamin.

 

“Si Joshua ba ‘yung gustong ligawan ng binata ko? Aba, kaguwapo mo naman anak kahit anong gawin mo. Susuportahan kita sa lahat basta huwag ka munang makakalbo. Suyuin mo lang siya, mukha namang mabait na bata ‘yang si Shua. Imbitahin mo kaya sa birthday mo, balita ko magse-sembreak na rin sila ha.”

 

Niyakap niya ang kanyang nanay, nakakatuwang lumalakas lalo ang loob ni Jeonghan kahit papaano at nagkakadireksyon na rin ang buhay niya. Iba pala talaga pag hindi ka titigil sa pag-abot sa mga pangarap mo.

 

 

~

 

Papahapon na nang magising ulit si Joshua, wala silang ginawa magkakaibigan kundi matulog sa bahay nila Hansol.  Nag-movie marathon sila para i-celebrate ang pagpasa nila lahat sa major subjects. Sa ngayon ay hinihintay na lang nila ang resulta ng defense at revision ng thesis pati feasib at isang semestre na lang ang kailangan para maka-graduate sila.

 

Puyat na puyat sila nang nagdaang gabi sa dami ng kuwento nilang magbabarkada.

 

“Saan sila?” Pupungas-pungas pang bumangon si Shua at nakatingin lang sa nag-ce-cellphone na si Minghao at Chan.

“Nasa baba, nag-me-merienda. Sarap tulog mo ha, palibhasa napaka-sipag sa thesis eh. Nakabawi ka naman ba?”

 

Yumakap siya kay Minghao at nakangiting tumango rito. Inaya na siya pababa para makakain na rin sila.

 

“Saan na ‘yung merienda namin ha! Kala ko ba pagtitirhan niyo kami!” Mainit agad ang ulo ni Chan dahil kagigising lang nito.

 

“Wala nang merienda, doon na raw tayo kina Kuya Han kakain. Birthday ni Kuya, invited daw tayong mga tropa.”

 

Preskong-presko ang pagkakasabi ni Soonyoung at panay ang silip kay Joshua. Napaismid siya at dinampot ang huling piraso ng pandesal sa lamesa.

 

“Punta ka ba, potwa? Pansinin mo na kasi manliligaw mo.” Siniko-siko siya ni Jihoon at kung hindi lang niya ito mahal ay sinapak niya na ito.

 

“Wala, sa bahay na lang ako kakain. Isa pang asar niyo, hindi na ako sasama. At lilinawin ko lang, wala akong papansinin dahil wala namang nanliligaw sa akin.”

 

Naghiyawan ang mga ito at kinuyog si Joshua. Sanay na sanay na siya palagi ang inaasar ng mga kaibigan sapagkat napaka-pikunin niya pagdating kay Jeonghan. At dahil napag-uusapan na rin lang nila ang lalaki, pansin ni Shua na hindi na niya ito masiyadong nakikita. Hindi na rin siya nakaririnig ng mga tunog ng lasing at videoke sa gabi. Wala na ring panunukso galing dito.

 

“Basta punta na tayo pagkaligo. Sayang libreng pagkain, minsan lang magyaya si Kuya Jeonghan, sulitin na natin.”

 

E ano pa bang magagawa ni Joshua ngayong hila hila na siya palabas ng mga kaibigan para makauwi na sa kani-kanilang tahanan?

 

 

Wala na.

 

 

~

 

 

Maingay sa labas nang bumaba si Jeonghan sa tricycle, tila gulat na gulat ang mga kaibigang nakatambay sa may gate ng compound nila nang makita siya ng mga ito.

 

“Putangina! Sino ka?” Hinawakan siya ni Mingyu at kinusot ang kulay-maisin niyang buhok. Nagpagupit na rin si Jeonghan. Para na siyang maiiyak kanina dahil inalagaan niya nang matagal na panahon ang dating istilo ngunit para na siyang bagong tao dahil sa hitsura niya ngayon.

 

“Hey dude, are you a foreigner?”

 

“Jeonghan? Ikaw na ba ‘yan? Kumusta sa Amerika?”

 

“Mga gago.” Napailing si Jeonghan at binatukan ang mga loko-lokong kaibigan. Nakita rin niyang pinagtitinginan siya ng mga tao sa may kalsada. Tila gulat na gulat sa pagbabagong anyo niya.

 

Hindi naman maitatangging matindi rin ang karisma ni Jeonghan sa mga tao at sana kahit papaano ay mapansin na rin siya ng taong dahilan kung bakit gusto niyang mas mapabuti ngayon.

 

“Guwapo mo brader, pa-kiss naman.” Kantiyaw ni Seokmin habang nag-aayos sila sa malawak na garahe ng compound, masarap ang ihip ng hangin sa paligid at nagsimula nang dumating ang mga kaibigan nila pati na ang mga kumare ng kanyang ina.

 

Panay ang bati nito sa kanya pati na ang pagsasabing bagay ang bagong kulay ng buhok kay Jeonghan. Hindi niya mapigilang mamula lalo’t pinagyayabang na ng kanyang ama na na-regular na rin siya sa trabaho. Tahimik lang naman sila kanyang pamilya sa kaganapan sa buhay nila.

 

“Aba, may balak na bang mag-asawa ‘tong panganay mo kumare?”

“Mano po, Tita Jo.” Inabot niya ang kamay ng mama ni Joshua na ngayo’y katabi ng kanyang nanay. “Matagal pa po, Tita. Bata pa naman po ako isa pa mag-iipon pa ho muna ako.”

 

“Alam mo kasi mare, itong si Jeonghan ko, hindi raw pinapansin ng gusto niyang ligawan. Aba’y kung sakali bang ligawan nito ang unico hijo mo e papayag ka ba?”

 

Napakamot na lang sa batok si Jeonghan, kahit kailan talaga ay hindi mapipigil ang kadaldalan ng mama niya.

 

“Oo naman, kumare. ‘Yung anak ko kasi napa-busy sa pag-aaral pero kaunti na lang ga-graduate na ‘yon, Jeonghan. Puwede mo nang ligawan, boto kami ng asawa ko sa iyo kung saka-sakali. Teka, nasaan na ba sina Shua? Puwede mo kayang sunduin na sila kina Hansol, ‘nak?”

 

At nilubos na ni Jeonghan ang pagkakataon kahit pulang-pula ang pisngi ay lumabas na rin siya, sakto namang nakasalubong niya ang barkadahan nila Joshua.

 

_“Happy Birthday, Kuya!”_

_“Kuya Han, ang pogi mo!”_

_“Bagay sa’yo buhok mo, Kuya. Happy birthday pala!”_

_“Happy Birthday po, Kuya Jeonghan!”_

 

Sari-saring pagbati at papuri ang natanggap ni Jeonghan subalit dismayado dahil wala ang gusto niyang makita. Pinilit niyang ngumiti sa mga ito kahit na may kaunting lungkot sa puso niya.

“Pasok kayo sa loob. Oy Chan, hinahanap ka ng Kuya mo. Seungkwan, laban daw kayo sa videoke ni Seokmin. Kanina pa nila kayo hinihintay. Bili lang ako ng posporo.”

Kinusot niya ang buhok ng mga mas nakababata, hindi na nakapag-isip ng wasto at saka dire-diretsong nagtungo sa tindahan nila sa Shua. Eksaktong papasara na ito kaya pinigil niya ang lalaki.

 

 

“Joshua pabili naman ng posporo.”

 

Hindi niya alam kung para saan ang posporo at bakit hindi siya makahinga nang magtama ang mata nila ng _my labs_ niya.

 

Tila gulat na gulat ito at hindi niya malaman kung dinadaya ba siya dahil namumula ang pisngi nito.

 

“J-Jeonghan! Ilan ba?”

 

Sumenyas siya ng isa lang at kukuha na sana siya ng pambayad nang pigilan siya ni Shua.

 

 

“Huwag na. Pa-birthday ko na sa’yo ‘yan.”

 

 

_Puta._

 

 

 

Sino bang hunghang na matutuwa dahil nilibre ka ng posporo ng crush mo at naalala pang birthday mo?

 

 

 

Si Jeonghan lang naman.

 

Napakamot na lang siya sa batok at ngumiti nang iabot sa kanya ni Joshua ang box ng posporo.

 

“Punta ka ba sa bahay? O-Okay lang naman kahit hindi, hinahanap ka lang ni mama mo. Nando’n na rin barkada mo.”

 

“Ano sa tingin mo?! Kaya nga ako nagsasara ng tindahan ‘di ba? Malamang pupunta ako.” Ang sungit ni Joshua ngunit masaya si Jeonghan dahil kinakausap siya nito ngayon.

 

“Baka napipilitan ka lang kasi. Okay lang naman, Shua. ‘Di naman ako namimilit. Dalhan na lang kita ng pagkain diyan sa inyo.”

 

Ngumuso pa si Jeonghan na tila nagpapaawa at nagulat siya nang tumawa si Joshua. “Ang arte mo ha, pasalamat ka birthday mo ngayon.”

 

Pinahawak nito ang susi sa kanya at sinabayan siyang maglakad papasok sa compound. “Itago mo muna ‘yan baka kung saan ko kasi malagay. Happy Birthday, Jeonghan. Nga pala bagay sa’yo ‘yang buhok mo ngayon, mas gwapo kang tingnan.”

 

Naiwang nakatulos si Jeonghan sa puwesto, halos lumabas na ang puso sa dibdib at hindi mapuknat ang ngiti sa labi. Ginugulat siya ni Joshua at nabubuhay ang pag-asa niya para rito.

 

_“Ah tangina. Happy birthday talaga sa’yo, Jeonghan.”_

 

 

//

 

 

Kagat ni Joshua ang labi nang makarating siya sa puwesto ng kanyang magulang. Butil-butil ang pawis at hindi alam ang dahilan ng mga salitang sinabi niya kay Jeonghan o kung bakit sutil ang puso dahil tila kinikilig siya sa _tukmol_ na iyon.

 

Nagmano siya sa magulang ni Jeonghan at saka nakigulo sa kanyang mga kaibigan. Panay ang iwas ng mata sa lamesa kung nasaan si Jeonghan na nakikipaghiyawan sa labanan ni Seokmin at Seungkwan sa  videoke ngayon.

 

“Bakit ba parang kiti-kiti ka diyan? Sinundo ka ni Kuya Jeonghan, ‘no? Ang gwapo niya ngayon, Shua. Parang na-i-in love na yata ako.”

 

“Anong sabi mo diyan, Soon? Hoy gaga, isusumbong kita kay Kuya Seok sinasabi ko sa’yo.”

 

Tinawanan lang siya nito nang nakakaloko. “O, bakit affected ka? Balita ko dami nagkakagusto kay Kuya Han sa work place niya. Alam mo bang promoted na rin siya sa trabaho sabi ng mama niya?”

 

“Oo nga, Potwa. Pasado naman na siguro brodie ko sa’yo.” Hindi nila napansin ang paglapit ni Seungcheol na katabi na ngayon ni Jihoon sa lamesa. Tahimik lang ang relasyon ng mga ito at aaminin niyang naiinggit din siya sa pagiging cute ng dalawa.

 

“Kuya Cheol, baka puwede naman kasing tigilan niyo na ‘tong pambubuyo sa amin ni Han. Kung gusto niya ako bakit hindi niya sabihin nang maayos sa akin? Kayo kasi kapag lasing lang magagaling eh.”

 

_“Papalag na oh!”_

_“Sapakan na ‘yan!”_

 

Nagkakainitan na ang diskusyon sa lamesa nila nang dumating si Wonwoo. Yumakap si Joshua rito agad at parang batang nanghingi ng pasalubong.

 

“Baho niyo may favouritism! Bakit si Shua lang ‘yung merong pasalubong dito! Ang daya naman.” Reklamo ni Minghao sa kanila.

 

“Sorry favourite talaga ako ni Wonwoo. Tigilan niyo na raw kasi ang pang-aasar sa akin!”

 

Wala namang namamagitan sa kanila ni Wonwoo, sadyang parang kapatid lang kung ituring siya nito at isa ito sa pinakamalapit sa kanya sa barkada. Bukod sa hindi siya nito ina-alaska, tagos sa puso ang mga payo nito tungkol sa buhay-buhay.

 

“Kay Kuya Jeonghan na lang ako magpapabili. Diyan na kayo.”

 

Kung minsan talaga ay parang bata ang mga kaibigan niya. Bumuntong-hininga si Shua, tila nagbago ang timpla dahil sa damdaming hindi niya maunawaan.

 

Ngunit lingid sa kaalaman niya ay pinagmamasdan sila ni Jeonghan, nalulungkot na akala’y magiging espesyal ang araw na ‘to subalit hindi naman pala. Ayaw niyang bigyan ng kulay ang nakikita subalit mayroon naman siyang karapatang magselos, ‘di ba?

 

“Parekoy, ang lalim naman yata ng iniisip mo. Shot muna tayo!” Inabutan siya ng tagay ni Mingyu at wala sa sariling linagok iyon.

 

“Selos ka, Kuya?” Tanong ni Seungkwan habang bumibirit ng _Luha_ si Seokmin sa videoke. “Wala namang something sila Shua at Kuya Won. Baby lang namin si Shua, bukod sa bunso sa barkada, si Kuya Won lang ang hindi nang-aasar sa kanya. Kung ako sa’yo Kuya Han, magtapat ka na ng damdamin. Kinikilig ‘yun kanina kasi sabi niya sa’min ang guwapo mo raw.”

 

Mas naparami ang nainom ni Jeonghan na alak. Gusto na niya sanang magpakatino kaso ay parang natatanga’t dinadaga na naman siya.

 

“Huwag na torpe, Kuya. Bini-build up ka na namin kay Shua, kaunting lambing pa. Boto rin naman kami sa’yo.”

 

Lumipad na ang isip ni Jeonghan. Kailangan pang mag-ipon ng lakas ng loob at mas lalong ayusin ang sarili dahil kung sakaling bibigyan siya ng pagkakataon ng _my labs_ niya ay hinding-hindi niya na ito pakakawalan pa.

 

 

_Sa December na. Sa Birthday na lang ni Joshua._

 

 

~

 

 

Halos maghahating-gabi na natapos ang party ni Jeonghan. Lasing na ang mga kaibigan niyang ayaw paawat sa videoke at kaunti na lang ay baka ipa-barangay na sila ng ilan pa nilang kalapit-bahay. Nagsiuwi na rin ang ilang barkada ni Joshua habang naiwan ito kasama si Jihoon at Soonyoung sa sulok.

 

Tahimik na nagliligpit si Jeonghan katulong ang bunsong kapatid. Pagod siya ngunit masaya naman kahit papaano. Ito lang yata ang araw na muli silang nagkita ni Joshua at dahil sa suwerte ay kinausap na rin siya nito.

 

“O kayo ‘di pa ba kayo uuwi? Gabi na baka hinahanap na kayo ng mga magulang niyo. Soon? Jihoon? Ikaw Shua?”

Umirap lang si Joshua sa kanya. Habang inis na inis si Jihoon nang matunog na humalik si Seungcheol sa labi nito.

 

“Hahatid ko na si Ji, napagpaalam ko naman ‘tong _baby_ ko. Saka wala naman kayong klase bukas, ‘di ba?”

 

Hindi na kumibo si Jeonghan, may kaunti siyang amats at baka masabi pa ng matabil niyang isip na naiinggit siya sa barkada niyang nakuha na rin ang mga sinisinta nito.

 

Unti-unting nagpulasan ang mga kaibigan nila, hinatid na rin ni Seokmin si Soonyoung sa labas at naiwan na lang na nakaupo si Shua sa silya. Lumalaglag na ang ulo nito pero hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit parang ayaw pang umuwi ng lalaki.

 

Naghugas si Jeonghan ng kamay at kinakabahan habang papalapit dito.

 

“Shua? Umuwi na mga kaibigan mo. ‘Di ka pa ba hinahanap nila Tita Jo?”

Nagmulat ito nang mata at _tangina_ parang paulit-ulit na sinisipa ang puso ni Jeonghan. Nahuhulog na naman siya para rito. Tumabi siya sa upuan nito at hinintay na magsalita ang lalaki.

Nangisay na yata ang buong himaymay ng katawan ni Jeonghan nang sumandal ito sa braso niya.

 

“Happy Birthday, Han. Wala akong regalo sa’yo kaya siguro dapat tigilan mo na ‘yung pang-aasar sa akin para maging magkaibigan na tayo.”

 

Malambing niyang tinapik ang bumbunan nito. Hindi alam ni Jeonghan kung sobrang lasing siya o totoong hindi na masungit si Joshua sa kanya.

 

“Gusto mo ba ‘yon, lahat dito kaibigan ko tapos ikaw lang ‘yung hindi?”

 

“Ikaw kasi eh.” Nakangusong sagot niya kay Joshua.

 

“Anong ako?”

 

 

“Ang hirap mo kasing kausapin kaya palagi na lang kita inaasar para pansinin mo ako. Alam mo naman yata ‘yung mga sinasabi ng mga kaibigan ko sa’yo.  Tungkol sa feelings ko sa’yo, Shua.”

 

Mahina itong tumawa, may bahid ng antok ang tinig habang iniumang ang telepono sa kamay ni Jeonghan at saka niya inilagay ang number niya rito. “Saka ka magtapat sa akin kapag ‘di ka na lasing. Mabait ka rin pala, Jeonghan. Sana ganyan ka na lang palagi. Mas cute ka kapag lasing.”

Lumulutang na ang isip ni Jeonghan nang may init na bumalot sa katawan niya pati na ang pamilyar na bangong matagal na niyang gustong madama.

 

“Happy birthday ulit, Jeonghan.”

 

_Kung panaginip man ‘to sana ay hindi na siya magising._

 

 

//

 

 

Hindi nakatulog magdamag si Joshua, mabuti na lang ay wala silang pasok ngayon dahil wala talagang mangyayari sa kanya. Natutulala siya’t hindi mawari kung bakit niya niyakap si Jeonghan nang nagdaang gabi.

 

Paniguradong katakot-takot na tukso ang aabutin niya kung nakita ng mga kaibigan ang ginawa niya. Hindi naman siya lasing at mas lalong hindi niya gusto ang binata; iyon ang binubulong ng isip niya.

 

Maingay na sa labas pagkabangon ni Joshua, nasa sala na rin ang mga kaibigan na may mapanuksong ngiti sa labi.

 

“Good morning, Potwa! Ano oras ka na umuwi kagabi? Nag-bonding ba kayo ni Kuya Jeonghan kagabi?”

 

Nangunguna na sa pang-aasar si Seungkwan na prenteng nakaupo at mas nauna pang makialam sa kusina ng bahay nila Joshua.

 

“May balita ako, may nagyakapan daw kagabi? Sino kaya ‘yon, Potwa? Kilala mo ba? Hindi nga raw nakapasok si Kuya Jeonghan kasi puyat. Ano kaya nangyari, ‘no, Joshua?”

 

Naghiyawan ang mga ito nang mamula ang buo niyang mukha. Kasalanan niya ito, hinuhulog ni Joshua ang sarili sa bitag.

 

“Mahirap bang aminin, Potwa? Anong feeling mayakap ‘yung manliligaw mo? Pagbibigyan mo na ba?”

Parang batang nagdabog si Joshua sa kusina at nakukulili sa mga kaibigang ayaw siyang tigilan.

 

“N-Nakipagbati lang ako! Sabi ko, h-huwag na niya akong asarin para maging magkaibigan na kami.” Wala sa sariling hinalo ni Joshua ang gatas na tinimpla niya. Tila dama pa rin ang init at lambot ng katawan ni Jeonghan sa kanya kahit saglit lang ang yakap na ‘yon.

 

“E nagtapat na ba si Kuya Jeonghan sa’yo?” Patuloy ang mga ito sa pang-uusisa kay Joshua. Hindi na yata matitigil ang pamumula ng pisngi niya.

Isang buntong-hininga lang ang tanging naging sagot niya. “Baka gusto niyong pakainin muna ako ng almusal bago kayo mag-tsismisan diyan?”

 

Nakabusangot lang si Joshua dahil bukod sa magulo ang mga ito ay nauna pati ang mga kaibigan na kumain kaysa sa kanya.

Wala naman siyang balak ilihim ang mga nangyari dahil malalaman din naman ng mga ito iyon kahit anong mangyari.

 

“Shua naman, magkuwento ka naman sa amin! Ang daya-daya mo, palagi na lang naglilihim.” May himig ng pag-aakusa ang tinig ni Chan at hindi na naman magkamayaw ang ingay sa hapag-kainan.

 

“Ano bang gusto niyong malaman? O sige, para sa ikapapayapa niyo, oo niyakap ko si Jeonghan kagabi. ‘Yun lang ‘yon, walang naganap na pagsagot o pagtatapat. Umuwi na rin ako kasi lasing na siya.”

 

Nagbabaga ang pisngi ni Joshua at pukpok dito, pukpok doon ang mga kaibigan niya sa kusina. Kinurot siya ni Jihoon sa braso at pinagpapalo naman siya ni Chan.

“Shet, magkaka-jowa na ang baby ng barkada!” Hiyaw ni Soonyoung at halos mabingi na si Joshua sa ganap. Mabuti na lang at wala ang mga magulang niya kaya malaya silang makapag-ingay ng ganito.

 

“Ano pa? Dali, ano pa nangyari? Nag-kiss ba kayo?!”

“Oo nga, Potwa! Ang weakshit naman gano’n lang? Yakap lang?”

 

“Ewan ko sa inyo mga peste!”

Tumayo si Joshua at inimis ang mga plato, hindi na niya pinansin ang iba pang tanong sa kanya ng mga kaibigan na kumalma na kahit papaano ngunit hindi pa rin tumitigil sa kasasabing masaya silang malapit na siyang magka- _boyfriend_.

Dahil si Joshua ang bunso sa barkada nila, pinakahuli kung mag-birthday at pinakahuli ring magkakaroon ng kasintahan.

 

Nakatulala lang siya at patuloy ang pag-agos ng tubig sa gripo, hindi namamalayan ang hiyaw ng mga kaibigan’g merong bumibili sa tindahan.

 

“Shua! May bumibili, pagbilhan mo muna ta’s isara mo muna ‘yang tindahan niyo.”

 

Bumuntong-hininga lang si Joshua, nakalutang pa rin ang isip habang patungo sa kanugnog na silid, mataas ang sikat ng araw kaya hindi napansin ang taong nakatayo roon.

“Pabili nga po, dalawang great taste white – Joshua? Good morning! Wala kang pasok?”

 

Mas nakakabulag pa sa liwanag ang ngiti ni Jeonghan na sumalubong sa kanya. Napalunok si Joshua nang makita ang nakalabas na braso ng lalaki sa suot nitong itim na sando. Inilayo niya ang mata rito at napahinga nang malalim bago kinuha ang kape sa sisidlan.

 

“O, ayan.” Naidabog ni Joshua ang pakete ng kape at kinuha ang bayad ni Jeonghan, tila gulat na gulat ito sa inasta niya.

 

“Ang sungit naman, kala ko ba friends na tayo? Sakit naman _my labs_. Pagkatapos ng yakapan natin kagabi.”

 

Napairap na nang tuluyan si Joshua ngunit hindi maikubli ang ngiti sa labi dahil sa lalaking nasa harap niya. “Tse! Hindi na mauulit ‘yon kasi nang-aasar ka pa rin.”

 

“Uy, ngumiti na siya! Lambing ko lang sa iyo ‘yon. Ikaw naman, ‘di ka pa nasanay. Ayan, Shua, mas maganda ang _araw ko_ ‘pag nakangiti ka.” Isang kindat ang iniwan ni Jeonghan sa kanya at doon lang pinakawalan ni Joshua ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib. Nagwawala ang puso at para na siyang aatakihin. 

 

_Tangina talaga. Nababaliw na si Joshua._

//

 

 

At totoo naman si Jeonghan sa pangako kay Joshua. Dahil sa tuwing nagkikita sila ay hindi na siya nito masiyadong inaasar. May iilang pagkakataon na tinutukso’t kinakantiyawan siya ng lalaki ngunit kapagkuwan ay humihingi rin ito ng paumanhin at sinasabing gano’n lang sila maglambingan.

 

Madalas na rin silang nagkaka-text at katawa-tawang dati lang ay pikunin si Shua dahil kay Jeonghan, ngayon ay hindi na mabubuo ang araw niya nang wala ang mga ngiti nito.

 

 

…

 

Sa bahay nila Jihoon ang diretso nila pagkatapos ng klase, doon sila nagpasyang tapusin ang pag-aayos ng revision ng thesis at feasibility study nila. Ilang araw na lang ang natitira para sa submission at binding nito.

 

Halos tulala na si Shua sa harapan ng laptop at tila hindi gumagana ang isip niya buong araw. Kaya nang tumunog ang kanyang telepono ay napaigtad siya. Hindi na mapigil ang ngiting kumawala sa labi.

 

Galing kay Jeonghan ang sunod-sunod na mensahe.

 

_from: hannie tukmol_

_potwa : <_

_wala ka raw sa bahay niyo?_

_may bibigay pa naman sana ak sa’yo. alam ko busy kayo ngayon._

_huwag ka magpupuyat! good luck, shua! :D <3_

 

 Wala sa sariling napabungisngis si Shua, hindi napansin ang paglipat ng tingin ng mga kaibigan sa kanya. Agad siyang tumipa ng sagot kay Jeonghan.

 

_to: hannie tukmol_

_dito kami kina jihoon :c_

_gutom na akoooo_

_miss mo na ako no? :p_

_ano bibigay mo sa akin?_

 

At sunud-sunod din ang pagdating ng sagot ni Jeonghan sa telepono ni Joshua. Para siyang kiti-kiting hindi mapakali.

 

“Akala ko ba bawal muna mag-cellphone? Umamin ka nga, Potwa, ha. May boyfriend ka na ba?” Nakapamaywang na tanong ni Jihoon at namamawis na ang kamay ni Joshua sa pagtatago ng cellphone niya sa kanyang likuran.

 

“S-Sorry. Wala akong boyfriend! W-Wala lang ‘yun, wrong number lang.”

Nauutal na si Shua at mas lalong hindi mapakali nang mag-vibrate na naman ang telepono niya.

 

“Mukha mo, wala! Hindi kami maniniwala sa’yo. Ikaw pa ba, potwa? May nililihim ka ba sa amin? Best friends mo kami, wala ka bang tiwala?”

 

Tulad nga ng inaasahan niya ay gagamitin ni Minghao ang pagkakaibigan nila para konsensyahin si Joshua.

 

“N-Nag-text lang si Han. Guys, please naman, alam kong aasarin niyo ako dahil dito. Hindi nakakatulong.” Umingit si Joshua at wala pa rin siyang nagawa lalo na sa mapanuksong ngiti ng buong barkada sa kanya.

 

“’Di ka namin aasarin kung iku-kuwento mo sa amin ‘yung pinag-uusapan niyo.”

 

Bumuga siya ng hangin at pikit-matang inilabas ang telepono. Hindi rin siya naniniwalang hindi siya kakantiyawan ng mga kaibigan, after all, masiyadong boto ang mga ito para kay Jeonghan at mas lalong hindi maikakaila na nag-iiba na ang tingin ni Joshua para dito.

 

_from: hannie tukmol_

_daan ako diyan sa baba. :))) pauwi na me._

_naalala lang kita, napadaan ako sa mall kanina. bumili akong cake hehe._

_moral support para sa’yo my labs :p_

_miss you ‘di na kita nakikita, miss ko na yakapan natin hahahahaha jk_

_shua?_

_dito na ako sa labas ng bahay nila ji?_

_notice me sempai : <_

_ayaw mo ba ng cake? :(((((_

_potwaaaaa_

 

Pigil ang hininga ni Joshua habang patuloy ang pagdating ng mga mensahe ni Jeonghan at pulang-pula na ang mga pisngi niya dahil sa hitsura ng mga kaibigan niyang nakikibasa sa cellphone niya.

 

“Ano pang hinihintay mo? Pasko? Babain mo na yung manliligaw mo! Bilis!”

 

Iyon ang gatilyo at tinakbo na ni Shua ang hagdanan pababa. Muntik na siyang mahulog ngunit wala siyang pakialam, hindi naman halatang sabik siyang makita si Jeonghan. Agad niyang ibinukas ang gate at mas lalong napugto ang hangin sa sistema niya.

“J-Joshua!”

 

Umiikot ang paligid lalo na nang bigla na lang siyang yakapin ni Jeonghan. Nalulunod siya sa nakaliliyong bango ng lalaki. Gulat na gulat lang si Joshua sa nangyayari. Halos mapiga na siya sa higpit ng bisig ni Jeonghan na nakapulupot sa katawan niya.

“Tagal mo mag-reply, busy talaga kayo ‘no?”

Lumabi lang si Joshua bilang sagot, nag-short circuit na ang utak niya maging pati ang puso dahil sa sari-saring emosyon na lumalangoy sa dibdib.

 

“Na-miss kitang pikunin, Shua. Huwag kayo magpapagutom lalo ka na, ang payat mo lalo ngayon.”

“Ewan ko sa’yo, Han! Umuwi ka na nga! Saan na yung cake ko?”

“Kiss muna?” Itinuro pa ni Jeonghan ang pisngi kay Joshua at muntik na siyang humalik kung di dahil sa malakas lang nitong pagtawa.

 

“Joke lang, ikaw naman ‘di mabiro. Bawal akong tsansingan, Shua. Walang kapalit ‘to, ano ka ba. Ayan na, basta pangako mo sa aking hindi ka magpupuyat at magpapabaya. Aba, kailangan kong alagaan ang _mahal ko_. Mahirap na, hindi pa tayo pero nangangayayat ka na.”

Sinapak lang ni Joshua ang braso nito bilang sagot at ramdam niya ang pagliliyab ng kanyang pisngi lalo na ng madinig niya ang hiyawan sa taas, pruweba na pinanonood ng mga kaibigan niya ang panghaharot ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

“Ewan ko, napaka-bolero mong tukmol ka!”

“Miss lang naman kita, Shua. Mahirap ma-LDR sa’yo, hindi na nabubuo ‘yung araw ko.”

 

Kaya nilunok na ni Joshua ang pride niya at siya na ang yumakap ulit kay Jeonghan. Siyempre ay hinding-hindi niya aaminin na na-mi-miss din niya ito kahit papaano.

“Mahal mo na ba ako?” Nakakalokong tanong ni Jeonghan kaya binatukan niya ito.

“Ulol ka! Umalis ka na nga! Pangit mo!” Hindi na matatapos ang pamumula ng pisngi niya dahil kay Jeonghan. Nadinig pa niya ang pagpapasalamat ng mga kaibigan niya mula sa bukas na bintana sa taas.

“Bye, Potwa!” Kumindat si Jeonghan at nag-flying kiss pa sa kanya. Itinaas lang ni Joshua ang gitnang daliri bilang sagot at anong likot ng puso niya sa mataginting nitong halakhak.

 

Ang saya-saya niya.

 

Ang sarap sa pakiramdam.

 

 

Nahuhulog na yata siya.

 

 

Marahil dahil sa cake na dala ni Jeonghan ay gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Joshua. Kakaiba rin ang isip dahil patuloy iyon sa pag-andar at nagawa niya nang maayos at mabilis ang parte niya para sa thesis at feasib. Kaagad din nilang na-email iyon sa adviser nila para sa checking at sa wakas ay maipa-pa-bind na rin nila ang kanilang pinaghirapan.

Mag-a-alas singko na ng umaga nang tumigil sila sa paggawa at nag-desisyon nang magpahinga habang nanatili silang gising ni Jihoon na panay ang kalikot sa telepono.

 

“Ka-text mo si Cheol?” Nakangiting tanong ni Shua rito at tumango lang si Jihoon bilang sagot.

“Ang aga gumising. Nagagalit sa akin, masiyado na raw akong nagpupuyat kaya hindi raw ako tumatangkad. Humihingi na rin ng babe time sa akin, matagal-tagal na rin kaming di nagpapangita. Alam mo na kahit magka-kapit-bahay tayo, madalas naman tayong nakukulong dito sa bahay para tapusin mga requirements natin. Isa pa, malapit na sembreak, Shua. Mag-e-evals na tayo next sem. Nakakakaba kasi kailangan nating pumasa para maka-graduate on time.”

 

Mababakas sa mata ni Jihoon ang pagkabagabag maging pati ang nararamdaman ni Shua na pressure dahil sa dami nang mga taong nag-aabang sa pagtatapos nila.

“Hindi pa rin ako ready, Ji. Nakakatakot pero alam kong kahit ganito tayo, basta sipagan lang natin, kakayanin natin ‘to. Huwag mo masiyado isipin ‘yan, nandito lang kami ng barkada kasama pa si Cheol mo.”

 

Ngumuso si Jihoon at yumakap sa kanya. “Pagod lang tayo, Shua. Tulog na tayo.”

Tumango siya kay Jihoon at pinauna na ito. Bumuntong-hininga si Shua at panandaliang nakipagtitigan sa screen ng cellphone niya.

 

Hindi mapakali ang puso.

 

_to: hannie tukmol_

_thank you sa pa-cake mo mayor._

_matutulog pa lang kami :c_

_good morning, han. ingat sa work!!_

_pasalubong ko ha ^^ <3_

At saka sumunod si Joshua patungo sa kuwarto, naglalaro ang ngiti sa labi at magaan ang dibdib.

 

~

 

 

Natapos ang unang semestre nila na maayos ang buhay. Simula na ng kanilang sembreak kaya masaya ang buong barkada na walang aberya at walang pagkakaibigang nasira sa thesis at feasib nila. Kaya naman pinili ng lahat na sa bahay nila Joshua magdaos ng maliit na pagtitipon. At dahil kasama si Seungcheol dahil kay Jihoon, tiyak na kasama na rin si Jeonghan dito.

 

Aaminin ni Shua na kinakabahan siya. Panay lang ang palipad-hangin nila sa isa’t isa sa text at chat ngunit hindi na sila muli nagkita buhat nang dalhan siya ni Jeonghan ng cake dalawang linggo na ang nakalilipas.

 

May kaunti na siyang nararamdaman kay Jeonghan dahil maya’t-maya rin kung magpadala ito ng litrato sa kanya. Mas lalo itong gumagwapo pa sa paningin niya at tila punong-puno ng paru-paro ang sikmura ni Joshua kaiisip sa kung paano ba siya kikilos sa harap nito.

 

Kaya naman nang napagdesisyunan ni Joshua na umakyat na sa rooftop ay halos panawan siya ng ulirat. Kumpleto na ang barkada at nasa isang sulok lang si Jeonghan na nanonood sa pag-aagawan ng mga kaibigan sa videoke.

 

Tahimik siyang umupo sa tabi nito at ibinangga ang balikat sa braso nito. Kamuntikan nang lumuwa ang puso ni Joshua sa dibdib dahil sa ngiting ibinigay sa kanya ni Jeonghan.

 

Mahigpit na akbay ang isinalubong nito sa kanya. Tumikhim ito at nag-iwas ng tingin. “Na-miss kita, Potwa.”

Umismid siya rito sa kabila nang hindi matigil na pagkabog ng dibdib. “M-Miss? E palagi naman tayong magkausap ha.”

“Hindi mo ba ako na-miss? Ouch naman, _my labs_. Umasa pa naman ako, ako lang pala ang matinding mangulila rito.”

Napatawa na si Joshua dahil sa mga kalokohan ni Jeonghan. “Para kang tanga.”

“Tangang-tanga sa’yo.”

 

Kumindat-kindat pa ito at kung dati’y naiinis si Shua, ngayon ay baka mamamatay na siya agad. Kung paraan ito ni Jeonghan para pakiligin siya, epektibo iyon.

 

“Kinikilig ka na ba? Hay, tangina Shua, hinayan mo lang at baka mabaliw na ako nang malala sa’yo.”

 

Para nang sisilaban si Shua ng buhay sa pula ng pisngi niya. “Ewan ko sa’yo, gago. Tumahimik ka na nga.”

 

“Hindi na kita tatatanan, Potwa. Bahala ka diyan.”

 

 

At hindi nakapaghanda si Joshua sa kung paano magpatihulog nang tuluyan para sa isang tao.

 

Natuto siyang lumipad at ayaw na niyang umahon pa.

 

 

Lunod na lunod na siya.

 

 

\--

 

Masaya.

 

Sa sobrang saya ay natatakot si Jeonghan na baka magising lang siya sa panaginip na ito. Unti-unti na siyang nakakaipon ng lakas ng loob dahil pakiramdam niya ay pareho na sila ng nararamdaman ni Shua.

Lagi na niya itong kasama dahil sinusulit nito ang sembreak nito. Isa pa ay hindi na siya tinataboy ng lalaki. Kahit na puro salita lang ang armas ni Jeonghan ay mas pinararamdam niya sa lalaki ang totoo niyang damdamin dito.

 

Daig pa nila ang magkasintahan sabi nila Cheol at Seokmin sa kanya. Araw-araw kung daanan niya tuwing gabi si Shua, tinototoo niya ang bawat pagbibiro nitong manghingi ng pasalubong. At kung mauwi man ang ilang gabi sa tampuhan ay sinusuyo nila ang bawat isa.

 

Mahal na mahal na niya si Joshua.

 

Ilang taon na siyang umaasa rito kaya halos bumuhos na ang kinimkim na damdamin ni Jeonghan; tila tubig-ulan, kahit anong gawin niya ay hindi mapigilan.

 

May mga bagay lang na pumipigil sa kanya para magtapat. Gusto niyang dumating ang tamang pagkakataon. At aaminin niya iyon lahat sa birthday ni Joshua.

 

Kulang pa ang mga panunuyo. Nais niyang iparamdam ang pagmamahal niya rito kahit na palihim ang mga panliligaw niya.

 

 

_from: shubear_

_hannie? pumunta ka raw bahay sabi ni papa?_

_umuwi kasi kami ni mama para sa undas._

_thank you pala sa pastries, pinatataba mo ako masiyado : <_

_miss you na! punta ko sa inyo pagbalik namin sa makalawa_

_uwian kitang halaya gusto mo?_

_hahahaha clingy ko pota. goodnight ingat ka sa work. behave ka lang jan okay >:(_

At iyon ang nagpapaikot sa mundo ni Jeonghan.

 

 

Wala na.

 

 

Hulog na hulog na siya.

 

 

//

 

At masaya pa rin lalo na nang bumalik si Joshua sa Maynila.

 

Wala nang pagsidlan ang puso ni Jeonghan lalo na sa bawat hapong namamataan niya ito sa loob ng bahay nila, kausap ang mga magulang ni Jeonghan pati na ang kapatid niya.

 

Pakiramdam niya’y permanente na si Joshua sa buhay niya.

 

Inaabot sila ng gabi sa pag-uusap nila, hindi mapakali kapag hindi nakikita ang isa’t isa. Gustong-gusto na magpatangay ni Jeonghan. Pinipigilan ang sariling masabi na mahal niya si Shua ngunit sana ay ramdam nito iyon lahat.

 

 

\--

 

 

Pero hindi lahat ng bagay masaya.

 

Lalo na nang magsimula ang ikalawang semestre para kay Joshua. Alam niyang hindi magiging madali ang lahat para sa pag-graduate nila at tila langong-lango pa rin siya sa pangyayari noong bakasyon.

 

Kaya naman umiwas si Joshua.

 

Sa bawat pag-iwas ay may kaakibat na sakit.

 

Tinitiis niyang hindi muna kausapin si Jeonghan dahil hindi na niya ma-kontrol ang damdamin. Hindi pa nakakatulong ang labis niyang pangungulila rito. Kahit na gustong-gusto niyang sandalan ito sa tuwing sasabog na ang dibdib niya sa hirap na nararamdaman niya ay tinitiis lang niya lahat.

 

Hindi niya nais pabayaan ang pag-aaral niya subalit kung wala siyang makakapitan, paano na ang iniingatan niyang reputasyon? Paano na ang pamilyang umaasa sa pagtatapos niya?

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

“Pare, balita ko may gusto raw manligaw kay _my labs_ mo. ‘Yung taga kabilang kanto? Kaklase raw nila Chan sa isang subject sa evals.”

 

Napatigil sa pagdidilig ng mga halaman si Jeonghan dahil sa mga narinig mula kay Seokmin.

“Anong pinagsasasabi mo diyan, pare?”

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Seokmin. “’Yun ang sabi ni Chan. Bakuran mo na raw si Shua. Masiyadong vulnerable ‘yung bata. Alam mo na ba, Han? Medyo tagilid daw score ni Joshua sa Tax nitong first evals nila. Aba’t nakikipagyayaan daw makipag-inuman sa birthday ni Jihoon.”

 

Kumuyom ang kamao ni Jeonghan. Alam na niyang mayroong mali una pa lang, ayaw niyang isipin ngunit nararamdaman niyang umiiwas si Joshua sa kanya.

 

At hindi rin nakakatulong na hindi na rin niya kinakausap ito sa pag-aakalang baka maistorbo ito ni Jeonghan sa pag-aaral.

 

“May problema ba kayong dalawa? Nag-away ba kayo, Han? Alam mo naming sa’yo lang mag-o-open si Shua. Kahit sa barkada, tahimik na sabi ni Soon.”

 

Napailing lang si Jeonghan. Kahit anong layo niya, wala iyong magagawa.

 

“Sige na, kakausapin ko na lang sa isang araw.  Salamat, Seok.”

 

Kiming ngiti lang ang ibinigay ng kaibigan bago ito dumireto papalabas. Naglalaro lang ang isip ni Jeonghan. Pinipigilan niya ang pagseselos sa damdamin at mas nanaig na dapat ay maging mabuti siyang kaibigan kay Joshua.

 

 

Kahit sa gano’ng paraan na lang sana.

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

Dinamdam ni Joshua ang pangit na grado niya sa Taxation sa kalalabas lang na resulta ng first evals nila. Tila siya nahihiya sa sarili lalo na’t hindi nagkakalayo ang mga score ng kaibigan niya habang siya naman ang pinakamababa.

Maraming pangarap si Joshua at iyon ay ang maisalba ang _laude_ standing niya. Natatakot siyang bumagsak pero kung patuloy niyang kikimkimin ang pagsikip ng dibdib ay baka saan na siya damputin.

 

Gabi na nang makababa siya ng jeep sa may kanto. Hindi normal ito para kay Joshua subalit kailangan niyang bumawi. Kulang na lang ay hatakin niya ang mga paa papauwi sa sobrang pagod. Hindi na niya namalayang siya na lang ang hinihintay umuwi para maisara na nag library sa university.

 

Hindi na rin naisip na nalipasan siya ng gutom at wala nang karga ang kanyang telepono. ‘Di rin alintana ang hikbing kumawala sa labi dahil sukang-suka na siya sa bigat ng kalooban.

 

 

Ngunit anong gulat ni Joshua nang may makitang pamilyar na pigurang nag-aabang sa may poste sa kanto. Madilim ang paligid subalit memoryado niya ang mukhang iyon. Mabilis siyang naglakad subalit agad nahagip ng lalaki ang braso niya.

 

“Bakit ngayon ka lang? Ano bang nangyayari sa’yo, Shua? Pinapabayaan mo na raw ‘yung pag-aaral mo.”

Umiling lang siya at pinunasan ang sunud-sunod na pagtulo ng luha. Nagpatuloy siya sa paglalakad at kasunod niya si Jeonghan.

 

“Shua, mag-usap tayo nang maayos. Iniiwasan mo rin ako. May nagawa ba ako? May problema ba tayo?”

 

Paano niya sasabihin na siya ang may problema? Na siya ang naguguluhan kaya ganito ang kinahinatnan ng buhay niya? Ayaw ni Joshua na bumigay. Hindi siya sanay na may pinaghihingahan ng sama ng loob kaya napuno na ang puso niya.

 

At nang hawakan ni Jeonghan ang mga kamay niya ay tuluyan nang pinakawalan ni Joshua lahat. Yumakap siya rito, tuloy-tuloy ang paghagulgol sa dibdib ng lalaki.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Han. Hindi ko na alam ‘yung gagawin ko. Gulong-gulo na ako. Tapos sirang-sira pa yung pag-aaral ko. I’m sorry kung iniwasan kita, ‘yun lang ang alam kong gawin.”

 

Hinaplos-haplos ni Jeonghan ang likod at buhok niya. “Tahan na, Shua. Ang kirot-kirot kapag umiiyak ka. Kaya please, tahan na. Nandito lang ako para sa’yo. Naiintindihan kong kailangan mong mag-aral, kailangan mong makapasa pero hindi sagot na i-pressure mo yung sarili mo. Marami pa kayong exam, alam kong makakabawi ka. Kaya huwag ka nang umiyak, okay?”

 

 

Hinigpitan ni Joshua ang yakap kay Jeonghan. “Hindi na ako iiwas, Han. Please huwag kang mawawala. Hindi ko na kaya.”

 

Inilayo siya nito nang kaunti at saka kinusot ang buhok na tumatabing sa mukha ni Joshua. “Walang mawawala sa’yo, Shua. Nandito lang ako.”

 

At kasabay niyon ay isang magaang halik sa noo.

 

 

 

Doon nagbago ang lahat.

 

 

 

//

 

 

Kiming ngumiti si Jeonghan sa mga kaibigan nang makapasok sila sa bahay nila Jihoon. Nandoon na ang kani-kanilang barkada habang nakasabit si Seungcheol sa likod ni Jihoon.

 

“ _Baby ko_ , happy birthday!”

“Pang-ilan mo na ‘yan, Cheol. Tantanan mo na ‘yung leeg ko putangina! Maupo ka na at asikasuhin mo sina Kuya Han. Para kang gago.”

“Kiss ko muna, Ji.”

“Ulol ka. Tumigil ka. Huwag kang magulo, paaalisin kita dito.”

 

Tumawa si Seungcheol na parang lasing pero humalik ito sa pisngi ni Jihoon saka lumapit sa kanila.

 

“Tangina niyo kasi eh bakit nga ba kayo nandito sa birthday ng baby ko. Ayaw tuloy ako halikan.”

Inabutan sila ni Cheol ng alak, matagal-tagal na rin ang huling _for the boys_ nila kaya agad na tumungga si Jeonghan sa bote.

 

“O ano na naming problema mo, brader? Ngayon na lang tayo magsasama-sama, ilabas niyo na mga hinaing niyo.”

 

Umiling lang si Jeonghan. “Gano’n pa rin pero ako na ‘yung umiiwas. Hulog na hulog na ako mga pare, hindi ko kakayanin kasi alam kong wala naman ‘tong patutunguhan. Ang drama-drama pero kontento na ako sa ganito lang. Kung hanggang magkaibigan lang kami ni Joshua, ayos lang.”

 

Tumawa si Mingyu na katabi niya at ibinangga ang bote ng alak sa kanya. “Puta, cheers para mga pag-ibig na hindi pa rin magiging sa atin.”

 

Mapait ang guhit ng alak habang nakatitig siya kay Joshua sa malayo. Gusto lang niya maging masaya ang isang ‘to, kahit hanggang dito lang sila ay wala ‘yong problema kay Jeonghan.

 

“Jongski, ang nega mo masiyado. Imposible namang wala pa rin, iba ka kaya manuyo parekoy. Kaya huwag mong isuko ang laban. O tara, shot pa tayo!”

 

Ewan ni Jeonghan. Minsan nakakagago mag-isip lalo na kapag torpe ka. Lalo na pag masiyadong sutil ang isip at puso sa paghahangad ng mga bagay na hindi naman para sa’yo.

 

 

Hindi na mabilang ni Jeonghan ang alak na nainom, para lang iyong tubig na sumasayad sa lalamunan niya. Tagumpay ang mga mga kaibigan sa balak na malasing siya. Mapapahiya na naman yata siya.

 

“O ikaw na lang ‘di kumakanta, Jeonghan. Kantahan mo na si Jihoon para sa birthday niya. Be a sport, pare.”

 

Tumunog ang paboritong kanta ng mga sawing kagaya niya. “Para ‘to sa mga wala nang pag-asa sa buhay, mga patuloy na umaasa lang kaya inom na lang tayo ng beer. Para ‘to kay Mingyu na wala pa ring patutunguhan love life natin, brodie. Pero tangina niyo pa rin, Seungcheol at Seokmin. ‘Py birthday pala, Jihoon.”

 

_“Nais kong magpakalasing dahil olats ako…”_

 

 

 

…

 

 

At bumalik sila sa dating gawi, si Jeonghan naman ang hindi kumakausap kay Joshua. Napansin din niyang patuloy na ulit ito sa paglalasing kaya naman nagsungit na ulit siya rito, bagay na napapansin ng mga kaibigan ngunit hindi kumikibo ang mga ito.

 

Hindi rin siya umiimik at mas lalong wala siyang balak aminin na nami-miss niya si Jeonghan. Masiyado na siyang sanay sa presensya nito at mahirap sanayin ang sarili at magpanggap na para bang hindi na naman sila magkakilala.

 

 

At sa tuwing susubukan niya ay dinadaga rin siya, kinakain ng pride. Sinisiksik sa utak na bahala silang magtiisan kung ayaw ni Jeonghan na kausapin siya.

 

 

 

~

 

“Isa ngang long neck.” Dumungaw si Joshua at nakitang nasa labas ng tindahan nila si Jeonghan pero nakatingin ito sa leeg niya.

“Anong long neck ba? Red horse? Empi? Tanduay ice?”

 

Litong-lito si Joshua, iniiwas ang tingin sa init ng mga titig ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

 

“Long neck? Long neck mo? Ikaw sana, leeg mo.” Pangisi-ngisi pa ‘to at gusto na lang pagsaraduhan ni Joshua si Jeonghan kaya lang ay baka magalit ang nanay niya sa kanya.

 

Nakatitig pa rin si Jeonghan sa kanya nang makita niyang dumating pa ang isang asungot. “Pare, anong tinitingin-tingin mo diyan ang tagal naman bibili lang ng alak. Uy si Shua pala ‘to. Musta na ‘tol. Sali ka sa inuman namin, sama mo barkada mo.”

Ngumiwi si Joshua at umiling lang. Halatang lasing na si Seungcheol habang hindi pa rin mapuknat ang tingin ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

 

“Anong long neck nga kasi!”

 

“Yung leeg mo, _Shua_. Gusto ko yung leeg mo.”

 

Namula si Joshua, kumabog ang dibdib at natatakot sa maamong mata ni Jeonghan. Ngunit natigil ito nang batukan ni Seungcheol ang lalaki.

“Puta naman, Jeongski! Didiga ka na nga lang, corny pa. Sensya ka na Joshua sa ungas na ‘to. Nasa bayag kasi yung utak niyan. Dalawang long neck nga ng empi saka pasamahan ng sampung pisong yelo. Palista na lang kamo pakisabi kay nanay sexy mo.”

 

Okay na sana, akala ni Joshua ay aalis na ang mga bugok na ‘to kaso sumabad na naman si Jeonghan. “De _my labs_ huwag mo na ilista. Magkano ba utang namin diyan ako na ang babayad, para naman ma-impress kita.”

Umirap siya, lasing na talaga ang lalaki. Kung ano-ano nang kabulaan ang pinagsasasabi nito. Itinatago niya ang kakaibang nararamdaman sa pamamagitan ng pagsusungit ulit dito dahil bumabalik na naman si Jeonghan sa dating gawain nito. “Anong my labs ka riyan! Bahala ka sa buhay mo! Magbayad ka na kung hindi isusumbong kita kay nanay!”

Dumukot si Jeonghan sa wallet at nag-abot ng 200. Kung nagulat si Joshua ay hindi niya iyon pinansin kaya idinabog na lang niya ang sukli sa kanila na kinuha naman ni Seungcheol.

 

“Salamat, Joshua. Pagpasensyahan mo na si tukmol, patay na patay kasi ‘tong si Jongski namin sa’yo e. Pagbigyan mo nga minsan, kausapin mo lang nang magtigil na rin ang pangungulit. Mahilig talaga ‘to sa leeg, sige una na kami.”

 

Pinakawalan ni Joshua ang hiningang kanina pa pinipigil dahil sa mga salitang galing kay Seungcheol. Unang beses niyang tinamaan dahil hindi naman siya naniniwala sa mga pinagsasasabi ni Jeonghan. Didiga ito kapag lasing lang. Masisisi ba si Joshua kung natatakot siyang magpaligaw dito? Hindi pa nakatulong na pareho silang nag-iiwasan kaya hindi talaga sila uusad.

 

Aaminin niya, simula nang malaman niyang nagtitino na si Jeonghan at bibihira na lang kung mag-inom ay napapansin niya na ito. Una niyang tinitigan ito nang magpagupit at magpakulay ng buhok ang lalaki. Dumagdag pa sa karisma ni Jeonghan ay nang ayusin nito ang buhay nito.

 

Akala niya ay wala lang iyon ngunit mas lumala yata katagalan. Tanging si Wonwoo lang ang nakakaalam dahil ito lang ang hindi maglalaglag sa kanya sa barkada. Nagsimula ang mas matinding pagtingin niya kay Jeonghan nang kinanta nito ang sikat na tugtuging pang-sawi na _Beer_ at isinunod naman ang _Buwan_ noong birthday ni Jihoon ilang linggo lang ang nakararaan. Doon lang yata nadinig ni Shua ang maganda nitong boses. Lasing si Jeonghan noon ngunit hindi maalis-alis sa isip ang nakapikit nitong mata na tila damang-dama ang kanta.

 

 

Gusto niyang isisi na may tama siya nang kaunti dahil nakisali sila sa inuman ngunit bakit gusto niya na yatang pansinin si Jeonghan ngayon. Ayaw na niyang umiwas. Ayaw na niyang lumayo. Tila hinahanap-hanap ang malambing nitong tinig na sinasabing siya ang pinag-alayan ng awit nito.

 

Pinagnilayan niya ang mga bagay-bagay at talagang may pag-asa na si tukmol sa kanya.

 

Lihim siyang napangiti at hindi napansin ang bumibili sa tindahan.

 

“Meron na namang tulala. Mukhang in love na yata.”

Inirapan niya si Seungcheol na ibinalik ang mga naunang bote ng alak na binili sa kanila.

 

“Sa’tin lang ‘to, Shua. In love ka na ba sa manok naming si Jongski? Kumukuha lang ng tiyempo ‘yon. Natotorpe kasi pagdating sa’yo, alam naman daw kasi niyang wala siyang pag-asa eh.”

 

Pinapasok niya si Seungcheol sa kanugnog na pinto na konektado sa tindahan at saka siya bumuntong-hininga. “E bakit kasi ayaw niyang sabihin sa’kin? Bakit ayaw niyang itanong kung puwede akong ligawan. Kung natatakot si Jeonghan na walang pag-asa e ‘di parang nanligaw lang siya dahil siguraddo siyang makaka-oo ako, gano’n ba ‘yon, Kuya Cheol? Bakit niya rin ako iniiwasan ha? Masakit ‘yun, Kuya.”

 

Kinusot ng lalaki ang buhok ni Shua. “Hindi naman gano’n, Potwa. Naninibago lang si Jeonghan kasi ‘di ka na raw masungit sa kanya. Sana mas napapansin mo ‘yung mga pagkulit niya sa’yo kapag lasing kasi mas matapang siya kapag nakainom. Alam mo namang masaya na si tukmol kahit magkaibigan lang daw kayo sabi niya sa amin. Kailangan lang niya ng isang push galing sa’yo, Shua, lalo na kung gusto mo na rin siya.  ‘Di naman masama na palakasin mo ang loob niya, ‘di ba?”

 

Nagpaalam na rin ito at nagpasalamat ngunit may isang bagay na binilin si Seungcheol sa kanya. “Text mo nga siya para pagkagising ni Jeonghan, maalog naman utak niya kahit papaano. Sumuko na eh, lasing na sila. Basta ‘tong sinasabi ko payong kaibigan lang para sa inyo, tropa-tropa naman tayo dito, ‘di ba?”

 

 

 

~

 

 

_To: hannie tukmol_

_naglasing ka na naman pala. bakit ‘di mo na ako kinakausap pagkatapos ng birthday ni jihoon?_

_kala ko okay na tayo, iniiwasan mo na rin ba ako? :c_

_miss na miss na kita. :c_

Pagulong-gulong si Joshua sa kama, lumalaglag na ang talukap ng mga mata habang hindi mapakali. Alam naman niyang hindi pa magre-reply si Jeonghan ngunit hindi niya mapigil ang umaapaw na damdamin para sa lalaki.

 

Matutulog na sana si Shua nang mag-vibrate ang telepono sa ilalim ng kanyang unan. Kinakabahang nakipatitigan siya sa maliwanag na screen.

 

_from: hannie tukmol_

_bkt gISIng ka pa?????_

_miss u 2 sobra_

_sobraNG miss na miSSSSS nkita puta_

_kaLA ko rin ehhHHHH_

_sorryyyyy_

_yun problma josh d k na kaya pa makioagkaibgan sayo_

_pUta_

_mahal na kita, joshua_

_mahal na maha l kita_

_:((((_

_Taenfdfsa_

_laSiNG an akkkkk_

_tulog k na pls._

_gnite.i loveyioiu_

_I love you hhhhh_

 

Isa ring malutong na _“putangina”_ ang pinakawalan ni Joshua. Hindi niya matanggal ang mata sa screen, umaasang biro lamang ang lahat.

Nawala na ang antok sa sistema ni Joshua, parang gusto niyang umiyak sa dami ng emosyon na pumupuno sa dibdib, sa dami ng bagay na nararamdaman para kay Jeonghan.

 

Tinawagan niya ang telepono nito, may hikbing kumawala na kay Joshua at gusto na lang niyang sabunutan ang lalaki. Kaya ba siya iniiwasan ni Jeonghan dahil mahal na siya nito?

 

“Tangina mo naman, Jeonghan. Para kang tanga.” Panay ang pagtulo ng luha sa mata ni Joshua, hindi alam kung sa tuwa ba o sa panghihinayang na bakit ngayon lang ito umamin.

 

Mag-a-alas onse na ng gabi nang mapagdesisyunang pumunta ni Joshua sa bahay nila Wonwoo. Basa ang pisngi at hindi pinansin ang pagtataka sa mata ng mga magulang niya. Nagpaalam siyang doon muna matutulog dahil hindi niya kaya ang nararamdan niya ngayon.

 

“Won, mahal daw ako ni Jeonghan? Tangina? Hindi ko maintindihan. Nonu, ganito ba magmahal? Kinakabahan ako, na masaya na hindi mapalagay.”

Parang batang pagsusumbong ni Joshua habang patuloy lang si Wonwoo sa paghaplos sa likuran niya.

 

“Kaya hindi ako maka-entertain ng manliligaw kasi paano, hindi kita maiwan, bunso. Hay, Shua, oo. Ganyan kapag may nararamdaman ka para sa isang tao. Gano’n daw ‘pag nagmamahal ka, nakakatakot pero alam mong sasaya ka.”

 

Yumakap siya kay Wonwoo, wala siyang ibang lalapitan kun’di ito lang. Lumabi siya rito at pinunsan ang pisngi. “Mag-entertain ka na ng manliligaw! Nandiyan si Kuya _munggo_ , patay na patay yun sa’yo, Won!”

 

At hindi nakaligtas ang pamumula sa pisngi ni Wonwoo. Gumagaan ang loob ni Joshua sa kabila nang pag-ikot ng kanyang sikmura. Kinakabahan sa paparating na bukas dahil hindi niya puwedeng iwasan si Jeonghan.

 

Kakailanganin talaga nilang mag-usap tungkol sa estado nila.

 

“Pero puwede ko pa namang pag-isipan ‘to, ‘di ba? Ayoko lang magkamali, Won. Ayokong magpadalos-dalos.”

 

“Ayos lang na pag-isipan ‘to lahat. Hindi ka naman minamadali ng mga tao. Pero linawin niyong dalawa ni Jeonghan ‘yan. Bunso, gusto lang naming sumaya ka.”

 

Parang bubuhos na naman ang luha ni Joshua. “I love you, Won. Thank you.”

“Love you, too, Shua.”

 

Isang kusot sa buhok at napayapa na ang loob ni Joshua. Bahala na mamaya at bukas.

 

 

Bahala na kung handa na rin ba siyang harapin ang lahat.

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

Isang nakakabasag na sakit ang naramdaman ni Jeonghan pagkagising niya. Tirik na ang araw sa labas at alam niyang mapapa- _sick leave_ na naman siya tindi ng hangover ngayong umaga.

 

Una niyang binuksan ang telepono at puno ito ng missed calls galing kay Joshua. Walang naaalala si Jeonghan sa nangyari bukod sa pagda-drama niya sa inuman kinagabihan. Namamawis ang mga kamay at ‘di alam kung matatawa o maiinis sa mga pinagse-send niyang text kagabi.

 

Pero mas nanlamig siya nang makita ang mga mensaheng pinadala niya kay Joshua.

 

 _“Hay putangina, good morning gago. Ang tanga mo naman, Jeonghan.”_ Pagkausap niya sa sarili habang sapo-sapo ang ulo. Gusto na lang niya mauntog at makalimutan lahat ng kalokohan niya.

 

Tahimik na ang bahay nang bumaba si Jeonghan. Malamang sa malamang ay pumasok na ang bunsong kapatid at tatay niya habang nasa mga kumare naman ang kanyang ina. Wala siyang ibang malalapitan dahil nasa trabaho naman na ang barkada niya.

 

Naupo si Jeonghan si pasamano habang hawak ang tasa ng kape, nakatanaw sa bahay nila Joshua na parang kagaya lang noong una.

Gusto niyang panghawakan ang katiting na pag-asa niya. Hindi siya hahanapin ni Joshua kung hindi rin ito napapaisip tungkol sa pag-iwas niya rito. Maling umasa, alam naman iyon ni Jeonghan ngunit natural lang na hangarin mo ang mga bagay na ganito dahil mahal mo ang isang tao.

 

Ngunit nadurog ang anumang pag-asa nang mamataan niya ang taong laman ng isip na lumabas mula sa bahay ni Wonwoo. Bitbit nito ang gamit at yumakap pa si Joshua sa lalaki bago dumaan sa bahay nila Hansol. Napailing si Jeonghan, kumuyom ang mga kamao at gusto na lang niyang manuntok. Gusto niyang manakit at maghamon ng away sa mga tao.

 

Napahilamos siya sa mukha, maling mag-isip ng masama sa nakita niya ngunit wala na siyang ibang makitang dahilan.

 

Huli na ba siya?

 

 

O wala talaga siyang pag-asa kay Joshua?

 

 

Asa pa more talaga, sabi nga ni Mingyu. Kung nakinig lang sana siya, kung hindi niya hinayaang mahulog nang sobra-sobra e ‘di sana hindi siya nahihirapan ng ganito.

 

 

Mukhang babalik na naman si Jeonghan sa dating sarili niya.

 

Mas mabuti nang nagpapakagago siya’t walang kuwenta. Kaysa naman sa ganitong umasa sa walang kamatayan na pag-ibig niya.

 

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

_Dalawang araw._

 

Dalawang araw nang umiiwas si Jeonghan at nararamdaman ni Joshua na mukhang tama siyang nakita nitong nanggaling siya kina Wonwoo noong nakaraan.

 

Hindi niya ito masisisi dahil nakakalason ang mga bagay-bagay kapag lango ka sa pag-ibig.

 

Ngunit ayaw nang patagalin lahat ni Joshua. Gusto lang niyang mag-usap sila, linawin ang linya nang pagkakaibigan nila dahil ayaw na niya roon. Gusto na niyang tawirin iyon at angkinin ang lalaki.

 

Dapat nitong pandigan ang namuong damdamin niya para rito.

 

 

 

 

//

 

“Gusto mong mag-usap tayo? Puwes mag-uusap talaga tayo, Joshua! Ayoko nang paikutin mo. Ayoko na nang ganito, ang hirap-hirap magpanggap.”

 

“Ano bang problema mo, Jeonghan? Ikaw itong panay ang iwas sa akin ha! Ikaw ‘tong akala mo may ginawa akong masama sa’yo. Ano bang nangyayari sa’yo?! Para ka nang gago eh!”

 

At doon an sumabog si Jeonghan. Kumikirot ang dibdib at hindi na niya kayang pigilan ang paghagalpos ng damdamin.

 

“Alam mo ‘yung problema ko? Masiyado kang paasa. Paasa ka, Shua! Hindi ko alam paano ka pa susuyuin, paano mo papansinin lahat ng palipad-hangin ko sa’yo. Paasa ka kasi nginginitian mo ako, paasa ka kasi kala ko kapag binabalik mo lahat ng panglalandi ko okay na, kaso may Wonwoo ka na pala. Akala ko kaya kong nandiyan lang para sa’yo pero masakit pala.”

 

Mapait ang mga salitang sinasabi ni Jeonghan. Nasasaktan siya ngunit alam niyang mali na sisihin niya si Joshua kung hindi nito kayang suklian ang damdamin niya.

 

“E ano naman kay Wonwoo? Bakit mo pinag-iisipan ng ganyan yung best friend ko? Ikaw nga ‘tong iwas nang iwas sa akin! For the record lang, Jeonghan, hindi kita pinaasa. Bakit ang dali sa iyong magbitaw ng ganitong salita! Kala ko ba mahal mo ako? Bakit hindi mo panindigan ngayon, putangina naman! Bakit hindi mo sabihin sa akin ‘yan ng harapan! Palibhasa magaling ka lang pag lokohan, ano hindi mo kayang seryosohan?!”

 

Gusto na lang ni Jeonghan na sapakin ang sarili, hindi siya mapirmi sa kalalakad sa may sala ng bahay nila. Ni hindi niya matitigan ang nagbabaga’t lumuluhang mata ni Joshua. Pakiramdam niya ay kakainin siya ng buhay sa samu’t saring emosyong pumupuno sa puso niya.

“Ano rin sa’yo kung mahal kita? Oo mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita. Putangina, mahal kita, Joshua! At nagseselos ako sa inyo, ang tanga ‘di ba?! Ano naman sa’yo, bakit mahal mo ba ako, bakit may pake ka ba –”

 

“Oo may pakialam ako kasi mahal din kita! Putangina naman, Jeonghan. Bakit ganito ka! Bakit pinahihirapan mo ako?!” Naputol lahat ng salitang gustong sabihin ni Jeonghan. Taas-baba ang dibdib ni Shua habang nakatungo lang ito sa marmol na sahig.

 

Hindi makahinga si Jeonghan, hindi makapaniwala sa narinig mula sa taong dahilan nang bawat hindi niya pagtulog sa gabi, ang taong ninakaw lahat ng bituin sa langit dahil ito na lang ang tanging pinaka-maningning para sa kanya. Ang dahilan kung bakit patuloy na tumitibok ang puso niyang hirap na hirap.

 

Humakbang siya papalapit kay Joshua, nanginginig ang mga kamay habang inaabot ang mukha nitong pilit na umiiwas ang paningin sa kanya.

Pinahid niya ang luha sa pisngi nito. “Tumingin ka sa akin, Joshua. Ulitin mo sa akin lahat.” Nag-iinit ang sulok ng mata ni Jeonghan, anumang segundo ay mapapaiyak na rin siya.

 

“Gusto ko lang marinig sa’yo, Joshua. Please. Mahal kita, Shua. Mahal kita. Mahal kita. I’m sorry.”  

 

At ikinulong din ni Joshua ang mukha niya sa malamig nitong kamay. Mapula ang mga mata nito at tila sinasalamin din kung ano si Jeonghan ngayon.

“Jeonghan, mahal din kita. Huwag mo akong pagsalitaan ng gano’n kasi ikaw lang ang dahilan nito.”

Ibinaba ni Joshua ang mga kamay ni Jeonghan patungo sa dibdib nito at dama niya kung gaano kabilis ang kabog ng puso ng lalaki.

 

“Mahal kita, _my labs._ ”

 

Iyon na yata ang gatilyo para mapahagulgol nang tuluyan si Jeonghan. Inabot niya si Shua at humikbi sa ilalim ng yakap nito. Para siyang tangang umiiyak at sumisinghot habang tumatawa lang si Joshua sa kanya.

 

“Ano bang nakakaiyak sa sinabi ko? Para kang ewan, _my labs_.”

 

Bahagya niyang pinalo ang likod ni Joshua, hindi matigil ang maliliit na hikbi ni Jeonghan. Alam niyang matapang siya sa lahat ng bagay pero ang marinig ang mga ganitong salita galing sa taong mahal niya ay nakapanlalambot ng tuhod.

 

Tinawag na rin siyang _my labs_ ni Joshua.

 

“E kasi ganoon na rin ‘yung tawag mo sa akin tapos mahal mo na rin ako, Shua, ang tagal kong hinintay ‘to. Kala ko hindi na dadating ang pagkakataon na ‘to.”

 

Lumayo si Joshua sa yakap nila, maningning ang mata nito at mababakas doon ang pagmamahal para sa kanilang dalawa.

 

“Hindi naman malabong mangyari ‘to. Masiyado kang mahirap layuan, Jeonghan. Hindi ako makaiwas kahit anong gawin ko. Pero please lang, huwag mo nang pagselosan si Wonwoo. Ilang araw rin ‘yung sinayang natin, paano kung hindi tayo nagkahulihan? Anong mangyayari sa’tin? Wala rin.”

 

Hinila lang ni Jeonghan paupo sa sofa si Joshua. Ayaw niyang isipin na hindi sila mauuwi sa isa’t isa. Mabuti na lang ay nandiyan si Joshua para komprontahin siya.

 

“Sorry, Shua. Siguro gano’n lang talaga kapag kinakain ka ng duda sa isip. Akala ko si Wonwoo talaga ‘yung gusto mo, nahiya akong lapitan ka pagkatapos kitang i-text noong lasing ako. Pero ang mahalaga ay maayos na tayo ngayon. Magsimula tayo ulit.”

 

Muling kinulong ni Joshua ang mukha niya sa palad nito. Nakangiting tumango sa kanya ang pinakamamahal bilang sagot. “Oo naman, Han. Tayo na, ayoko nang maghintay pa.”

 

Sasagot pa lang sana siya ngunit tuluyan nang umikot ang mundo para kay Jeonghan nang maglapat ang kanilang mga labi. Para siyang tumapak sa lupa matapos ang mahabang panahong pagkakalunod. Ang matikman ang tamis sa pagitan ng labi ni Joshua ay tila ang pakiramdam na umuwi sa tahanan matapos ang mahabang oras na pagkakalayo rito. Tila hanging nananalaytay sa dibdib sa muling pag-ahon sa dagat. Parang tsinelas na inuuwian mo matapos mababad ang paa sa sapatos.

 

 

Hindi na niya gugustuhing huminga at ‘di bale nang mamatay siya kung dahil naman iyon kay Joshua. At ang lambot niyon ay siyang nagpapaikot sa buong mundo niya.

 

 

 

 

At halik pa lang iyon.

 

 

 

 

//

 

 

“Boyfriend na ba talaga kita, Shua?” Hibang na hibang na tanong ni Jeonghan habang magkahawak lang ang mga kamay nila ni Joshua sa sala ng bahay nila.

 

“Sige isa pang tanong mo bibigwasan na kita. Oo nga, Han. Ano pa bang gusto mo?”

 

Ngumuso si Jeonghan, patuloy ang pagkabog ng dibdib habang minamata ang labi ng lalaki. “Kiss mo ako ulit, please. Maraming-maraming halik galing sa’yo.”

 

Pulang-pula ang pisngi ni Joshua habang sinasalubong nito ang labi niya.

 

“Mahal na mahal kita.” Bulong niya kasabay nang pagsakop niya sa labi ni Joshua. Inabot niya ang leeg nito at taas-baba ang mga kamay niya sa likuran ni Shua. Hindi sila gano’n ka-eksperiyensado ngunit patuloy siya sa pagsipsip ng tamis galing sa labi nito.

 

Hindi namalayan ni Jeonghan na kumalong na si Joshua sa mga hita niya’t panay ang laro nito sa buhok niya habang kagat-kagat niya ang pang-ibabang labi nito.

 

Umingit si Joshua at mas lalo itong dumiin kay Joshua. Walang gustong maghiwalay, tila sinusulit ang mga panahong nakabitin silang dalawa sa ere. Sinusulit ang bawat halik, bawat halinghing at singhap na nanggagaling sa isa’t isa.

 

Pinanggigilan ni Jeonghan ang baywang ni Joshua at saka niya pinutol ang halikan nila. Pulang-pula’t maga ang labi ng lalaki dahil sa kanilang mga halik. Nakapikit lang ito at nakasandal ang noo nila sa isa’t isa.

 

“Mahal din kita, Jeonghan.” Paos ang tinig ni Joshua at isiniksik niya ang mukha sa mabango nitong leeg. Hindi na niya napigilan ang pagdampi ng labi’t dila niya rito. Masiyado nang agresibo si Jeonghan subalit lasing na lasing siya sa pagmamahat at pagkabaliw kay Joshua.

 

“H-Han!” Ingit nito at alam niyang nararamdaman na nito ang tigas sa pagitan ng hita ni Jeonghan.

 

“Pigilan mo ako, Shua. Please.” Pagmamakaawa ni Jeonghan dito. Ayaw niyang matakot si Joshua subalit lalo lang itong dumikit sa kanya.

 

“Sa’yo lang ako, Jeonghan.”

 

At muli niyang sinakop ang labi nito. Dumikit sila sa balat ng isa’t isa.

 

 

Mainit.

 

 

Nakakapaso at handang magpasakop si Joshua kay Jeonghan.

 

 

Handang suklian bawat halik, bawat haplos nitong nagpapabaliw sa isa’t isa.

 

 

Yumakap si Joshua sa kanya habang sinasalubong ang bawat paggalaw ng baywang ni Jeonghan. Ibinangga nila ang init at tigas sa isa’t isa. Hinihigop bawat halik, bawat impit na ingit na nagmumula sa mga labi nila.

 

 

Oo.

 

 

Masiyadong mabilis ngunit isa lang ‘tong paraan upang maipadama ang naipong mga damdamin nila.

 

 

Bawat galaw ay idinuduyan sila sa init na walang hanggan at dinadala sila sa kasukdulang sila lamang ang makakaalam.

 

 

Habol nila ang hininga nang sabay nilang maabot ang langit. Nakasuksok sila sa leeg ng bawat isa at ramdam ang pagkibot sa pagitan ng kanilang mga hita. Mainit sa pakiramdam at natupok sila sa apoy ng pagnanasang kaakibat ay matinding pag-agos ng mga damdamin nila.

 

 

Pulang-pula si Shua at aliw na aliw si Jeonghan sa ganda nito.

 

 

“O bakit nagtatago ka? Nagawa na natin, Shua. Lagot ka sa nanay mo.”

 

“Tangina mo, tsansing ka rin e ‘no?”

 

Natatawang sinuklay ni Jeonghan ang pawisan nitong buhok. "Okay lang tsansing. Sarap naman, 'di ba?"

 

"Gago ka talaga, ano ba 'yan Jeonghan. Yung bibig mo!"

 

“Aba siyempre. Ang tagal kong naghintay para rito, para sa’yo. Hmm. I love you, Shua. Sarap naman nito. Sarap mo. Sana ganito na lang palagi. At itong bibig na 'to ang magpapaligaya sa'yo katagalan.”

 

 

Mas lalo lang yatang nahiya si Joshua at saka natatawang nagsumiksik sa pagitan ng panga’t leeg ni Jeonghan. Pabulong-bulong ng mga kung anong hindi niya maintindihan. Panay pangmumura sa kanya.

 

 

Mukhang mababaliw si Shua sa magiging relasyon nila.

 

 

 

Napailing lang si Jeonghan, isa lang ang nauunawaan niya sa lahat ng sinasabi ni Shua.

 

 

Isa lang ang importante sa lahat.

 

 

 

Mahal nila ang isa’t isa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

– wakas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Nanatiling tago ang relasyon ni Joshua at Jeonghan sa mga kaibigan nila ngunit legal na sila sa magulang nilang alam na ang estado nila. Suportado sila ng mga ito at wala na silang ibang mahihiling pa._

_Nang-aasar lang sila kahit pansin naman yata ng buong street na may kakaiba nang nangyayari sa kanilang dalawa._

_Masiyado silang malandi at maharot kaya naman alam nilang hindi makaliligtas iyon sa mga tao sa paligid._

_Suportado pa rin siya ni Jeonghan at tila mas lalong na-inspire si Joshua sa pag-aaral habang ganado rin si Jeonghan sa pagta-trabaho. Masaya siyang ganito ang pinatunguhan ng kanilang relasyon, na iniiaangat nila ang bawat isa._

_Alam ni Joshua na bata pa sila ngunit nakatitiyak siya na sila na ni Jeonghan sa huli._

_\--_

 

_Hawak niya ang kamay nito nang salubungin niya ang mga kaibigan na nag-aabang para sa maliit na salo-salo sa kaarawan ni Joshua._

_“Sinasabi ko na nga ba! Putangina! Kayo na ‘no? Kailan pa?” Nakangiting bulyaw ni Wonwoo sa kanila nang maabutan sila nito at nakasampay si Jeonghan sa likod ni Joshua._

_“Surprise mga friend ko! Kami na ni Jeonghan, mag-iisang buwan na yata.” Nahihiyang amin ni Shua ngunit may ngiting nakapaskil sa labi niya._

_Siyempre masaya ang barkada dahil ang bunso ay nagkaroon na ng kasintahan sa wakas at sa manok pa nila natuloy sa huli si Joshua. Isa na lang ang problema nilang lahat._

 

 

_Si Nonu na lang na mukhang walang pakialam sa pag-ibig._

_Masaya lang si Jeonghan na kumakain habang panay ang asikaso sa kanya ni Joshua. Payapa na ang puso pati kalooban dahil alam niyang kanya at kanya ang lalaking ito sa tabi niya._

_“Nasabi ko na bang mahal kita?”_

_Tumango si Joshua at humalik sa pisngi ni Jeonghan. “Hmm. Palagi mong sinasabi, Han. Mahal na mahal din kita, Jeonghan.”_

_“Pero imposible, Shua. Kasi mas mahal na mahal kita. Happy birthday sayo, mahal ko.” Bulong ni Jeonghan at kumagat nang kaunti sa tainga ni Shua._

_“Momol tayo mamaya?”_

_“Tangina ka talaga! Gutom lang, Han?”_

_“Alam mong basta ikaw, palagi akong uhaw sa’yo. Puwera biro, Shua. Mahal kita may momol man o wala.”_

_Tatawa-tawa lang si Joshua sa kanya, pinunasan ang gilid ng labi niya’t kumandong sa kanya ang mas nakababata. Halos manigas si Jeonghan at namamawis nang malagkit sa binulong nito._

_“May mas alam akong maganda sa momol, Han. Magandang pang-regalo mo sa akin para makatipid.”_

 

_“Ano ‘yon, Shua?”_

 

 

 

_“Regalo mo sa akin? Birthday sex.”_

**Author's Note:**

> cookies to everyone who made it this far!! maraming salamat sa feedback niyo pls makakatulong uwu. suntukan tayo sa twitter @fullsunjihan ;)


End file.
